The Protector : Year 1
by Sucker 4 Vampires
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter.  This is what would have happened if Harry and Draco shared something, a protector.  Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Prolouge: The Real Me

**I do not own The Harry Potter series.**

Prologue: The Real Me

I'm Drana Klein. Yes, I'm a sorceress. Well I will be once I graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Actually, when I actually start going to the school. But I'm also something else. A… vampire. Although I still am a genuine pureblood. My father was a pureblood wizard before his change as was my mother a pureblood witch before her change. Their houses were different though. My mother, Isabelle Riddle, was a Slytherin and my father, John Klein, a Gryffindor. I can attend school because I was born and not made. This means I was born and age every year. The only thing is I can stop aging whenever I want to and live at the same age until I am killed. While on the other hand when a vampire is made they 'die' and stop aging once the blood takes over their body. The only way to make a vampire is for the person to have a vampire drink their blood and then they drink an equal amount of the vampire's blood. Then the person has to die with the blood in their system. If not the blood just slowly dies and the person goes on with a normal life. I only know this because I might change one person if the need is there. Draco Malfoy. You'll learn why in a little bit.

Thank god, we know both of the families whose sons I recently learned I was to protect. My family is very close with the Malfoys and their son Draco is my best friend. We're like brother and sister. Also before their tragic deaths, my parents knew the Potters, I still know their son through stories but not like I know Draco. Yes, I do mean the boy who lived, Harry Potter.

I know more about Harry than the average witch or wizard only because I will have to protect him while he goes through his training at Hogwarts. I don't really see why I have to protect him at the safest place as long as Dumbledore is there. I know that he must stay with his aunt and uncle (though they are awful people) until he turns 17 and is considered an adult in the magical world. There is a charm put on by his mother that protects him from Voldemort (I do not fear saying his name whatsoever. And he is my mother's father; yes that me I'm Voldemort's grand-daughter.) So, for now because of me being a vampire I must protect the Potter's only son Harry and the Malfoys' only son Draco.

With you now knowing about me you can tell it was no surprise when my letter to Hogwarts arrived delivered by owl. It had a brief explanation saying I was to report to King's Cross station 9 ¾ on September 1.

**Just a note Drana is pronounced Dre-ana.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lists and Diagon Alley

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1: Lists & Diagon Alley

July Sped by. It was August 1 and both Draco and my parents agreed that we should go to Diagon Alley. A list arrived with both mine and Draco's letters. They were all but identical.

Both had:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

Student may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

The only difference was mine said 'Ms. Klein you may bring both your cat and owl, your broom, and we shall supply you with the blood that you will need.' I was only allowed two animals because I needed to communicate with The Order, the owl, and my male cat Tigger and I share a bond, allowing me to know about both Draco and Harry at the same time. My broom for faster travel, and the blood was to keep me alive. The writing was so small you needed to be a vampire to read it.

Our parents dropped both Draco and me off at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions with more than enough money then left. Draco and I were helped by two different witches. The one that helped slid a plain black robe over my head and immediately began pinning it to fit me better. At the end I had three sets of perfectly fitting robes. After the fittings Draco and I met up again and went off to get the books and everything but our pets and wands. After two hours we had almost everything on our lists and went off to get our owls. We went into Eeylops Owl Emporium and bought two owls. Mine was white with speckles of gray (Mine was a female that I named Tigerian) and Draco's was gray with speckles of white (A male that Draco named Utopian). I thought it was strange that our owls coloring were opposite.

Then Draco and I met up with our parents to get our wands and bribe them into getting us brooms (which I would get no matter what). We went to the only place that any good wizard or witch gets a wand, Ollivanders. We approached the door and it read in old, gold letters 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'. Draco opened the door for me and I stepped inside. We were greeted by Mr. Ollivander. He immediately walked over to me and studied me for about five minutes. He then went to the back room and returned with a wand. "Hawthorn and unicorn hair 12 inches precise." He said. I waved it and immediately knew it was mine. There was almost a power around me and the wand. "Almost unbelievable. I've never seen a wand connect with a witch of you're age connect so quickly and with such power." Mr. Ollivander said.

Then it was Draco's turn it took two wand the third was Hawthorn and unicorn hair. Ten inches precisely. They connected instantly. We thanked and paid Mr. Ollivander and left to find our parents. I thought it strange for only a moment that Draco's and my want were so similar, but the thought quickly left my mind.

Our parents were sitting at the Three Broomsticks but did not touch a single drink. We walk over and I said, "Mum, Dad could you please buy me a broom. Maybe I'll be lucky and be allowed to be seeker like you were Dad."

"Sweetie of course we will." They said in unison, "We'll get you the newest broom out. I doubt you'll be keeper just yet, but maybe next year you will be."

Then Draco asked his parents the same question, and they gave him the same answer. We walked together to the store that sold the best brooms and each got a Nimbus 2000.

We slowly looked down the list and realized we had gotten everything. Our parents said that we could go home and begin flying on our new brooms.


	3. Chapter 2: The Train

**Still own nothing.**

Chapter 2: The Train

It was finally time for the school year to begin. Draco, his parents, my parents, and I were standing in front of the train. Draco had his trunk and owl cage on top. I had my trunk (broom shrunk and hidden inside), an owl cage sitting on top, and my cat following me by my feet. I had a miniscule supply of blood hidden in my trunk as well with my broom.

I said a finally good bye to my parents and boarded the train Draco directly behind me. We found an empty compartment and Draco put our bags above us. No one for some reason wanted to join us. I couldn't figure out why. Then Draco said, "I can't wait to get there. I know I'll get into Slytherin. You probably will too. No offense but you take after your mother a little more than your father."

"None taken," I lied perfectly. I am a total Slytherin, already a liar and granddaughter to Voldemort himself. "I mean both of my parents are strong wizards."

"True." He continued, "And there is something about you that has always been there. Dark I'd almost say dangerous."

"Oh." I said. Then thought 'You don't know the half of it.'

Suddenly a compartment with two people in it caught my eye. I instantly knew the boy with brown hair and glasses was Harry Potter. I knew I would have to keep a very close eye on him. Though I did ask Draco, "Draco, who are those two people over there?"

"Well," He began, "The one with red hair and hammy-down clothes is definitely a Weasley, but I'm not sure about the other."

"Ok," I said, "Just was a bit curious."

Suddenly I got a pounding headache. I knew that going to sleep for a while would help. I told Draco I was going to try to sleep for a little bit. Then drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

As we about to arrive at the school, Draco woke me up so I could get dressed into my robes. I went to the back of the train and found the restrooms. Then quickly changed. When I got back Draco was had left, but returned within minutes. Then we arrived at the school.


	4. Chapter 3: The Sorting

**Own Nothing.**

Chapter 3: The Sorting

The train stopped at a place with a lake on one side and a path with horseless carriages on the other. The first years were led off the train and to boats on the lake. The rest of the students went to the horseless carriages.

We finally got to the castle and there were two hungers awake in me (Yes I do eat normal food). An older looking teacher led us from the boats to a very large hallway. She told us that we would enter the hall soon to be sorted into our houses then there would be a large feast.

While we were all waiting, Draco led me over to the boys and girl that was on the train. "Hello." He said, "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my extremely close friend Drana Klein."

"Hello." The boy with glasses replied, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oh," I replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you." At that moment, I knew that this was the other boy that I was to protect.

"And I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said.

"Granger?" Draco said questioningly, "I don't believe I've heard that name before."

"Probably not," she said, "My parents are muggles."

"Oh, you're a muggle born?" I said. "Not that it matters or that you're a mudblood. I mean if I were bleeding, my blood would be the same blood as yours. Even if I was born to two wizards." Ok, my blood would be a little different.

The ginger boy just looked at me almost if something was wrong with me. Then he finally said, "I never thought that I would hear a pureblood talk about a muggle born like that. My name is Ron Weasley by the way."

"Well, my parents always preached to me that we are all made equal." I replied.

Then Draco cut in and said, "Well, I just came over to tell you that we could lead you towards the right friends."

Then Harry politely said, "I think that I am quite capable of picking the right friends."

After Harry said that Draco led me away.

After the 'friendly' introductions, the teacher came back and said, "All first years follow me. You will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. After you are sorted into your house you will then go to that house's table and eat with them." She then led us through the door into the Great Hall.

I knew that my name wouldn't be called for a while, so I just relaxed and waited. The first sorting that I really listened to was when the teacher, who I learned was called Professor McGonagall, called out Granger, Hermione. The hat hesitated for a moment then yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

Then I suddenly heard, "Klein, Drana." I walked calm and collected up to the ancient looking stool and sat down, and the hat was placed on my head. "Ah." The hat said quietly, "Isabelle and John's daughter. A very hard decision indeed. Your bravery screams Gryffindor while your lies and cunning nature yell Slytherin. Seeing your mind is more of your mother's it must be, SLYTHERIN!" The hat finished yelling Slytherin.

The house's table erupted into applause and I went over to join them. Then it was Draco's turn to walk up. The hat had barely touched his head when it yelled Slytherin once more. The table clapped again and he joined me there.

After a few more sortings Harry went up to the hat and began mumbling, "Please not Slytherin" Over and over. The hat questioned why not then placed him in Gryffindor, the house both of his parents were in.

The Ron went up and was immediately put into Gryffindor with all of his brothers.

After the last person was sorted Professor Dumbledore rose and gave a sort speech about hoping for a good year and warning that one corridor was off limits. I'm not going to lie, but I really didn't listen to his speech my hungers were shouting too loud in my head.

Finally, he told us that we could eat and food magically appeared on the tables. As soon as I saw it, there was food on my plate and going into my mouth. After the long trip, I was starving. You see not only can I eat normal food as an aging vampire, my metabolism is higher than any teenage humans.

After the feast finally ended, we were told to follow our heads of house to our common rooms, Slytherin's was in the dungeons. Draco and I stuck together and followed them there, but I didn't get a chance to relax as a phoenix swooped in and landed looking at me. I knew that it was from Dumbledore about me staying and my 'eating' arrangements.

I opened it and it read,

_Drana,_

_First, I would like to welcome you to our fine school and wish you well in your studies. Second, I would like to make your acquaintance in my office as soon as possible. I am sorry to interrupt your unpacking, but do not fret the house elves have taken care of it._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I do really enjoy lemon drops._

Unlike most people the lemon drops statement did not trip me up, as I knew, the headmaster enjoyed making his passwords after muggle candies. So I left and started towards his office, no teacher tried to stop me, because they already knew that I was just meeting with the headmaster.

When I reached his door there were two gargoyles in front of it. "Lemon Drops." I said.

"Delicious choice." One replied. Then they moved aside and the door began to open.

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think even if it is the worst crap you have ever read. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4: Professor Dumbledore

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: Professor Dumbledore

Where the gargoyle had been but minutes before there was a staircase in its place. I walked up it and reached the door to Dumbledore's office, I hadn't even knocked when he told me to come in. This might startle some people, but I grew up with vampires as parents and they always knew where I was.

I entered and said, "Good evening Headmaster. I do believe that you requested that I come to see you."

"Yes Miss Klein. I do believe that we need to discuss your eating arrangements."

"Sir I do want you to know that unlike most vampires I have never bitten a human, as my parents would never tolerate me doing anything of the such."

"I am not saying that you would." He said, "But you do need blood, do you not?"

"Yes headmaster."

"I would like you to know that Madame Promptly is willing to help you with this."

"That is very generous of her sir, how does she obtain the blood? If I may ask."

"She simply gets some from wizard world blood banks."

"So no one was harmed for me to receive the blood?"

"Nobody was harmed at all, Miss Klein."

"Thank you sir for that reassurance. Also would you mind telling me if you would permit me to use my other form to watch over Harry, I do not believe that he and his friends trust me too much?

"I just want you to watch for his and Mr. Malfoy's safety, use whatever measures needed," Then he paused, "But please refrain from changing Mr. Malfoy until you have no other option."

"Sir, I hope that I will not need to do that until we are closer to the war. I am still not too sure about the change myself, my parents have told me that his blood will be the best out there for me, and I won't want to stop. And this terrifies me, I've known him since birth and I would die if I hurt him." I looked away and remembered what my parents have told me thousands of times.

"Miss Klein, I believe that I understand what you mean and I know that there will hopefully be no reason for this change to occur before say his sixth year." Dumbledore looked at me in a way that meant that what he said would happen.

"I hope that would be the year that it would occur, are you sure professor that the prophecy is correct that I must change him?"

"Yes Drana, it must be the one that lives forever and whose love for him is eternal." Then he looked at me knowingly before saying, "I understand that at your age you would be unsure about the love, but by the time that he will be changed you will know."

"And we shall remain the same age for eternity together." I said finishing the prophecy that I had heard many times before.

"Now that both of the main concerns have been dealt with I want you to know that you my use your broom strictly for transportation to the Order and your parents should emergency arise, and your owl is yours to use as you please. Now I do believe that you have had enough for today. Please see Madame Promptly and then return to your House."

Dumbledore said dismissing me.

"Thank you headmaster. I do hope that this year shall be as normal as possible."

I replied leaving.

I immediately left the office and ran to the Hospital Wing. With my vampire speed I got there in less than a minute. She took one look at me and handed me a bag of blood that had been magically warmed to body temperature. I murmured a thanks as I drank it in seconds.

After the blood I returned to my common room to find Draco still up and looking for my explanation for seeing the headmaster on the first day of school.

**Thanks for reading, sorry but I've been really busy with school. Sorry that this chapter is so boring, the next will be much better.**

**Please review and tell me your opinion. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5: Life of Lies

Chapter 5: Life of Lies

"Why'd you have to go to the headmaster's on the first." Draco asked or should I say accused, "I mean did you really get into trouble on the first night here?"

"No I mean how could I get into trouble without being involved, I mean you haven't left my side once tonight." I answered, "He just wanted to know if I really thought that I belonged in Slytherin and offered me a retest with the hat. He said that was one of the first times that the hat hesitated like that."

"Really?" Draco asked, "I mean I know you and I know that you are a Slytherin at heart like me."

"Yeah," I lied. 'Of course I do I mean you are buying all of this' I thought to myself.

"Well if that is all that he wanted then there is nothing to worry about?" He asked me.

"No, and Draco you don't need to be so overprotective of me." 'That's my job for you.' I thought to myself.

"Sorry. Guess brother gene is just programmed into me." He answered so shyly.

"It's ok, I think that we should go up and arrange our things." I said moving toward the girls' dorm.

In the middle of the night I awoke smelling a strong smell of blood, and saw that a girl had sat up too fast and smacked her head off the top of her bed. Even though I had just fed, and been trained by my parents to resist the smell of living blood. I could not honestly say that I didn't want to take a little taste.

I had to do the only reasonable thing and silently crept out of the dorm and went to the common room. I thought that I would be alone and could sleep on the couch or maybe in a chair. Just as I curled up in a chair to rest, a heard a familiar voice say, "Drana, is that you?"

I was frozen for a few minutes, but soon realized that the person talking was just Draco, "Yes, it's me." I said, "I just couldn't sleep in that stuffy room with so many other people." I lied making myself sound rude and prudish.

"Me either, you think that my father would tell Dumbledore that a Malfoy needs his own room. And you too, I mean among these people we are basically royalty."

I did not agree with every word that he said, and I knew that deep down Draco didn't like to be alone. "I think that for me that it is the fact that it's the first time that I've been away from home alone."

"What about me, I mean whenever our families go away it's always to the same place so that we are never apart."

I sighed and said, "But this is school and we can't share the room, I guess that I'm just lonely or something." Then my mind screamed, 'Yeah something, how about wanting to tear the throat out of one of your roommates.'

"Oh," He said, "So you don't need a private room?"

"No, I just need to sleep out here for a night." Then I looked around and saw a few other students that had fallen asleep by the fire, "Anyways it's not like I'm the only one that will be out here."

After I said this I curled up on the chair again and watched Draco leave the room. Right as he reached the steps I mumbled a small, almost silent, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I can't tell you the truth." Then I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
